sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperfections (song)
| format = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Columbia | writer = *Ari Leff *Dallas Koehlke *Michael Pollack *Nicholas Perloff-Giles | producer = DallasK | prev_title = Flying on My Own | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} "Imperfections" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Celine Dion for her twelfth English-language studio album, Courage (2019). It was written by Lauv, DallasK, Michael Pollack and Nicholas Perloff-Giles, and produced by DallasK. "Imperfections" was released as a digital download on 18 September 2019. The music video premiered on 26 September 2019 and the song impacted adult contemporary radio in the United States on 30 September 2019. "Imperfections" topped the sales and radio charts in Quebec, and received positive reviews from music critics. Background and release "Imperfections" was written by American singer-songwriter Lauv, American DJ-producer DallasK, Michael Pollack and Nicholas Perloff-Giles, and produced by DallasK. Together with the songs "Lying Down" and "Courage", it was released as a digital download on 18 September 2019, the day Dion started her Courage World Tour, promoting upcoming album Courage. "Imperfections" is a mid-tempo dance track with an electronic beat , which focuses on self-criticism. It impacted adult contemporary radio in the United States on 30 September 2019. Critical reception The song received positive critical reviews. According to A Bit of Pop Music, "Imperfections" is a good song with contemporary radio pop production. It is very 2019 and very Celine Dion at the same time. Lyrics are simple, same as Dion's vocals. Mike Wass from Idolator described "Imperfections" as Dion's most contemporary-sounding song in years, with catchy chorus about self-reflection: "I've got my own imperfections, I got my own set of scars to hide". Music video The music video for "Imperfections" was directed by Gabriel Coutu-Dumont and produced by Sailor Productions/Silent Partners Studio. It was shot entirely in black and white, with Dion taking over the screen in various gowns and high-end ensembles. The music video was released on 26 September 2019. Emily Zemler from Rolling Stone called it evocative, with glamorous, behind-the-scenes Hollywood aesthetic, which is juxtaposed with the lyrics as Dion reflects on self-criticism, noting, "I got my own imperfections". At the end of the music video, Dion appears completely without makeup, which is in sync with the message of the song: "I got my own imperfections/I got my own set of scars to hide/I got my own imperfections/I can't hold your heart when I'm fixing mine". Credits and personnel *Ari Leff – composer, lyricist, associated performer *Dallas Koehlke – composer, lyricist, producer, associated performer, background vocal, recording engineer *Michael Pollack – composer, lyricist, associated performer, background vocal *Nicholas Perloff-Giles – composer, lyricist *Alyssa Lourdiz Cantu – background vocal *François Lalonde – recording engineer *Serban Ghenea – mixing engineer *Vlado Meller – mastering engineer *John McL. Doelp – executive producer Source: Charts Release history References External links * Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Songs written by Lauv